


Helping Hand

by Rain_Yayy



Category: CROSS GENE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, But it has a plot, M/M, My friend pointed out the title sounds like a handjob, Porn With Plot, Roommates, Smut, idk how, takuyoung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain_Yayy/pseuds/Rain_Yayy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes being roommates involves more than just helping out with crcleaning and groceries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Hand

Takuya and Seyoung were roommates. Been roommates for years now. Not continuously, but they became roommates again ever since Seyoung came out of the army. He needed a place to live, and Takuya had a place to live for him.

It was simple as that.

 

But their connection didn't stop there. They were friends, long before that. Since high school to be exact.

 

Takuya had come to Korea as an exchange student for the first year of high school. And after it was over, he just decided to stay in Korea.

He met Seyoung when he became his mentor, appointed to him as a third year student.

It would have been easier to have a mentor that was also in the first year, but as head of the student council, Seyoung felt obligated to take it upon him to be a mentor for the younger boy.

After Seyoung graduated, they kept in contact.

 

Seyoung went to college. Takuya finished high school and went traveling around the world.

Takuya eventually came back to go to college in Korea. Seyoung left for the mandatory service in the army. When he came back, Takuya was in his third year of college and invited his oldest friend to come live with him.

 

It was the same as before, when they shared a room in the dorms back in high school. And yet it was not entirely the same.

They grew comfortable with each other.

 

And even more comfortable.

 

There were no feelings between them. They were just two dudes living comfortably with each other. Maybe a bit too comfortable in certain aspects.

 

Money was never an issue. Takuya’s parents were rich and provided for them, as long as they spent the money wisely. This would last until Takuya was able to support himself financially. 

They didn't even mind Seyoung moving in. He was living proof that Takuya had friends and didn't feel lonely in Korea.

 

As long as their son was doing well.

 

\---

 

“Hey Takuya, have you seen my keys?”

 

Seyoung was rummaging through a drawer, frantically looking for his keys.

He had a job interview today and he could not afford to be late.

 

“AREN'T THEY IN THE DRAWER?!” Takuya yelled back from his room.

 

“I AM LOOKING THROUGH THE DRAWER! THEY'RE NOT THERE!”

 

“ARE YOU LOOKING THROUGH THE RIGHT DRAWER?!”

 

Seyoung sighed. If he was looking through the right drawer, he’d have found them by now. Takuya apparently decided Seyoung was taking too long to find his keys, as he emerged from his room. The only thing he was wearing was a towel, wrapped loosely around his hips. His toned stomach was still glistening with shower water.

 

Seyoung wasn’t even the least bit surprised anymore. 

In the year that he had lived here with Takuya, he had seen more than enough sides to his roommate that he hadn’t seen before.

He was also pretty sure that the same could be said for him.

They had both changed during their absence from the normal world.

 

“Ah, found them!”

Takuya enthousiastically held up a keyring, with what were indeed Seyoungs keys. It’s just that he found them in a drawer on the opposite side of the living room, leaving Seyoung wondering how they even ended up there in the first place.

He always kept the keys in a drawer of the cabinet closest to the door.

There was no time for protest as Takuya pushed him in the direction of the front door.

 

“Hurry, hurry, or you might be late for your job interview!”

 

Seyoung hurried out the door, only to arrive an hour early at the building where his interview was. He didn’t find out until he was at the reception. Turns out they had called to move the appointment, but Takuya had never given him the message.

 

The assistant manning the desk gave him a critical look, and he suddenly felt really self conscious. Despite her cool air, Seyoung could not deny that she was one sexy woman. He decided that the best way to go was to just give her one of his signature smiles, the kind that would charm the pants off any woman in the club.

But this was not a club and she was not any woman, as she raised an eyebrow, seemingly unimpressed.

 

He decided that it was no use waiting in the office building, so he decided to go out and get himself lunch. In all the hectics of getting to the interview on time, he forgot to have lunch, and his stomach was begging him for food. So he went out for a sandwich, still making it back in time for his interview.

 

\---

 

It was well after midnight when Seyoung came back home, fingers trembling as he fumbled with his keys. After a bit of effort, he managed to open the door, stumbling inside.

 

“I’m home~” he slurred as he kicked off his shoes.

 

“Welcome back” Takuya greeted him, like it was normal for Seyoung to stumble in, drunk off his ass.

 

In fact, it wasn’t the first time this had happened after Seyoung had failed an interview.

 

It also wasn’t the first time Seyoung walked in on Takuya masturbating.

 

The japanese man sat on the couch, lazily stroking his cock, japanese porn playing on the tv in the background. 

Even this sight didn’t faze Seyoung anymore. He’d walked in on worse during his time in the army.

 

Like people getting it on in the bathroom, or his roommates getting handsy in the bed next to him.

Heck, he’d even walked in on people doing it in his own bed. Not to mention the plethora of positions he’d seen. From doggystyle to 69, from missionary to someting called the corkscrew. The things he had seen far exceeded the sight of his attractive roommate masturbating.

 

Takuya patted the spot next to him on the couch, and Seyoung staggered over, dropping down in the assigned spot. His roommate said nothing as he placed the box of tissues and a bottle of lube in between them. Sometimes, in situations like this, words just didn’t help.

What did help, was watching some porn, rubbing one out (or several if needed) and then falling asleep of exhaustion.

 

Seyoung lowered his pants and reached for the lube. Tonight, one was enough to have him fall asleep due to exhaustion after.

 

\---

 

Mornings after weren’t awkward either. Usually, Seyoung would be the first one up, and first thing he’d do was lazily drop a blanket over Takuya to cover him. Then he’d make a pot of coffee, and clean up a little as he waited for the coffee.

This morning was no different. 

 

He woke up Takuya with coffee, the two of them made breakfast, and went their own separate ways after that.

Takuya was finishing up his last year in college and Seyoungs plan for today was cleaning the appartment.

With the money they received from Takuya’s parents, they could easily hire a cleaner, but as long as Seyoung didn’t have a job, he preferred doing it himself. It made him feel useful. And the money coul be spent on other things.

 

As he was cleaning the windows, the ringing of his phone startled him.

It was the assistant from yesterday, asking him out on a date. How could he say no to a sexy lady like that?

 

\---

 

That night, Seyoung came home drunk again. Kicking off his shoes, he walked into the appartment and into Takuya’s room. Takuya was still awake, drunk himself and with a girl on her knees in front of him, sucking him off.

 

She looked startled by his arrival and he was just leaving the room, when the girl grabbed her stuff and started dressing again. 

 

“Oh you don’t have to go!” Seyoung said when he noticed this.

“Yeah, please stay!” Takuya pleaded.

 

“I told you Takuya, I'd leave at 2. His arrival reminded me that it's already almost 3.”

 

Takuya sulked as he threw her her shirt. She quickly pulled it over her head, gathered her bag and left. Seyoung just stood watching, wondering what just happened.

 

The japanese man in front of him just pulled up his pants before walking over to Seyoung, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. 

 

“Seyoung ah~ What about another drink? You look like you could use one~”

 

Seyoung nodded, letting the younger man guide him to the kitchen to pour some soju.

They drank in comfortable silence, when Takuya broke it after the third shot.

 

“So how was the date? Why didn't you stay the night?”

 

Seyoung poured Takuya another shot. 

 

“She kicked me out. Claimed I was a bad kisser and that that must mean I was a bad fuck.”

 

Takuya and Seyoung threw back the shots in front of them.

 

“A bad kisser eh..”  Takuya mumbled, leaning towards Seyoung. 

“Let me try.”

 

Before Seyoung could respond, Takuya had pressed his lips against his own.

Seyoung was startled for a bit, before giving in to the kiss.

He pressed a bit against Takuya, and the younger automatically opened his mouth, granting him acces.

 

The japanese man tasted like soju, and something sweet he could not place. All he knew was that he was feeling light headed.

Reluctantly, he pulled away, filling his lungs with precious oxygen.

 

“Well I declare bullshit. You kiss better than most of the people I've had, and this is you drunk! Now we just have to test the other part”

 

Takuya’s remark was only met with yet another confused look from Seyoung. 

 

“We both didn't get any action tonight, so let me help you out.”

 

Seyoungs mouth formed a perfectly round “O” as Takuya dropped on his knees, unzipped his pants and took his dick in his mouth.

 

It had been a while since Seyoung had any action other than masturbation, and he hissed in pleasure at the sensation of Takuya’s hot mouth around him.

His hands automatically found their way to the fluffy hair, grabbing it as he was being deepthroated. 

He could feel Takuya’s lips wrap around the base of his cock, finding himself being surprised at that. 

He was rather well endowed and yet Takuya was the first one to be able to take it all in.

 

“Ta-takuya…”

The name spilled off his lips in a breathy moan.

 

The man in front of him pulled back, releasing the cock from his mouth with a soft ‘plop’.

“Yes?”

 

Seyoung said nothing as the gears in his head turned. He suddenly felt really sober and yet he was drunk on the ecstacy of the whole situation.

Why shouldn't he take advantage of the situation they were in now?

 

Takuya looked a bit worried as he watched Seyoung lost in thought, only to be surprised when the older grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulled him up and forcefully pushed their lips together again.

He just gave in to the kiss, as it turned him on more than he would ever admit.

 

They kissed feverishly as they somehow managed to get up and make their way to Takuya’s bedroom again, dropping down on the bed. 

Their lips only parted for a second, as they pulled their shirts off, throwing them off without care.

 

Hands feverishly explored each others bodies. It was like they were getting to know each other all over again.

 

Takuya hissed in pleasure as Seyoungs hands found his nipples, playing with them for a bit before sliding down over his well toned stomach, to the waistband of his pants.

Pulling the loops, he pulled Takuya even closer, grinding their bulges together as his head moved to kiss Takuya’s neck. 

Pants and moans escaped the younger as Seyoung ravished his neck, leaving licks and bitemarks as he trailed down once again.

 

The edge of the bed hit the inside of Takuya’s knees and he was thrown backwards on the bed. Seyoung was on top of him in no time, effortlessly pulling off both their pants and underwear.

 

He didn't even have time to register the cool air on his legs when Seyoungs mouth wrapped around his cock.

 

Seyoung struggled to fit his mouth around Takuya’s dick, but he managed. It was not that the boy underneath him had a very long cock, but it was rather thick. It took effort to open his mouth wide enough to wrap his mouth around it.

 

He enjoyed the sounds coming from the younger, but he wanted more. Pulling back, he rested his head on Takuya’s knees.

The latter whined from the loss of contact.

 

“Can you pass me the lube?”

 

Takuya nodded, reaching over to his night stand to pull out a bottle of lube.

 

“Seyoung?“

 

“Yes?” he answered, taking the bottle of lube and loosening the cap, squirting the substance on his hand.

 

“Be gentle. It's been a while since I had a man dominating me…”

 

Seyoung nodded, gently kissing the inside of Takuya’s thighs as he parted the legs. 

 

“I will.” he promised.

 

He made sure to properly lube up his fingers as well as Takuya’s hole.

 

“Turn over.” he commanded the other man. “Hands and knees. “

 

Takuya obeyed, getting on his hands and knees, seductively waving his ass up and down for Seyoung in the process.

 

Seyoung carefully entered Takuya’s hole with one finger, causing the younger to hiss at the feeling. 

Placing sloppy kisses all over his thighs, ass and lower back, he got to work to spread the tight hole.

His free hand fondled with Takuya’s balls in rhythm with his fingers, as he slowly stretched him from the inside out. First one finger, then two, then three, and lastly four fingers. All the while the younger writher under his touch, pleasure coursing through his body as Seyoung managed to find and stimulate his prostate.

 

“Seyoung…” he whined. 

“Stop teasing me and fuck me already!”

 

Seyoung chuckled. Takuya had never heard such a sexy laugh in his life and it turned him on even more.

 

“Eager, aren't we? Turn around, I need your help lubing me up.”

 

Takuya turned around, immediately working on wetting Seyoungs cock in a sloppy blowjob.

Seyoung just stared down at Takuya’s head bobbing up and down in amazement. 

His roommate who usually looked cold and intimidating, was working away like such a cockslut, who knew that he could be so submissive in the bedroom.

 

His hand wrapped in the fluffy hair again, pulling away the over eager Takuya, a thick thread of saliva still connected to his pink lips.

 

“Turn over.” he ordered.

 

Takuya did as he was told..

 

Spreading the asscheeks, he pushed the tip of his erection against Takuya’s entrance.

 

“Is this what you want? “ he teased.

 

“Yes…” Takuya whined. He had never seen this dominant side of Seyoung, and honestly, he liked it. Alot.

 

“I can't hear you ~ What do you want?”

 

Takuya whined even more, feeling the tip teasingly grazing his hole. “Please, just fuck me!” he begged, knees trembling in anticipation.

 

Seyoung eagerly complied. Agonizingly slowly, he pushed himself in. Takuya whined at the sensation. He liked it rough and fast, but also understood that Seyoung was doing this so he could get used to the length, to prevent too much damage.

And even though he disliked the speed it was happening at, he was also grateful that even in their drunk state, Seyoung was clear enough to think about things like that.

 

Once fully in, Seyoung remained still for another minute as he let Takuya adjust a little bit more, before slowly starting to move.

 

His movements were hesitant, careful at first. But gradually, his movements got faster, hips snapping up to find the right angle

A loud mean told him he had found the right angle, and he thrusted at the same angle to test it. Another moan rolled off Takuya’s lips as he tried to steady himself on his hands and knees.

 

The sound of a japanese ringtone suddenly disturbed their moment, Takuya reaching for his phone while Seyoung continued to thrust from behind.

 

“You’re not seriously answering that, are you?”

 

But Takuya had already picked up. Seyoung slowed down, leaning over Takuya’s back as he slowly kept moving his hips.

 

_ “Nii-chan!” _ A young girls voice echoed through the room, leaving Seyoung wondering when and why Takuya had turned the phone to speaker.

 

“Hey!” Takuya greeted his sister, “Is there a reason you’re calling at 3 in the morning?”

 

Family was everything to Takuya, and Seyoung understood that perfectly well. He just didn’t understand why he had to even pick up the phone in the middle of sex.

 

_ “I told you I would call when we landed safely~” _

 

Despite the pleasure being evident on his face, Takuya seemed to have no effort in hiding this fact in his voice as he made small talk with his sister about her vacation. And Seyoung decided to change that.

With a devilish smirk on his face, he aimed a thrust at Takuya’s prostate, causing the younger to let out a gasp.

 

_ “Nii-chan? Are you okay?”  _

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just a little tired is all…” Takuya answered as he took revenge on Seyoung by clenching his hole, the sudden tightness leaving Seyoung to bite back a moan.

 

_ “Oh well. It’s late. You have class tomorrow right? Get some sleep, and we’ll talk later. Bye, I love you! “ _

 

“I love you too. Say hi to the others from me!”

 

_ “Will do. Bye!” _

 

The call disconnected and Takuya threw the phone away from him. It skidded over the sheets and disappeared between the pillows.

 

Seyoung took this opportunity to pull out, flip Takuya over and plunge back in, resuming a much rougher pace. The surpised yelp Takuya let out transitioned into a moan as he wrapped his arms around Seyoungs neck, pulling him closer.

 

“You just had to do that?” He mumbled in between pants, causing Seyoung to laugh.

 

“Couldn’t help myself”

 

A smirk appeared on his face as he once again aimed for Takuya’s prostate. The moans spilling out from the man under him sounded like music to his ears and he was hungry for more. A high pitched moan told him he had found the right angle.

 

Nails dug in his back and he groaned at the sensation, continuing to pound into the man underneath him.

 

“Ah… Seyoung.. Harder…” Takuya managed to moan those words as he dug his nails deeper into the olders back. Seyoung leaned in, leaving a bruising hickey on Takuya’s collarbone while picking up the pace. 

Takuya was scratching his back so hard it broke the skin in several places, but he didn’t care, the sensation only adding to the pleasure of the moment.

 

The whole room smelled like sex at this point, the sound of Takuya moaning, skin slapping on skin and Seyoungs groans resonating in the air like a dirty melody. Sweat dripped down Seyoungs forehead as he felt Takuya tensing up. The young man wouldn’t last much longer, and neither would he.

 

Reaching between them, he started stroking Takuya. The moans went up a few pitches as the japanese man closed his eyes and threw his head back. Nails dug deep in his back, gripping him like claws as Takuya reached his orgasm, screaming his name in pleasure and tightening up significantly as thick ribbons of semen stained both their stomachs.

 

A few erratic thrusts later Seyoung came as well, spurting hot cum in Takuya’s tight channel. Weakly thrusting, he rode out his orgasm, the Japanese man a squirming mess underneath him.

 

Pulling out, he dropped down next to Takuya, both laying there, trying to catch their breath.

 

After a few minutes, Seyoung turned to his side, facing his roommate. “You okay?”

 

His japanese roommate smiled. “Yeah.. that was amazing.”

 

Seyoung nodded in affirmation. 

“It was.” He answered as he got up to get some wet towels. Returning with a bowl of warm water and some clean towels, he started gently cleaning up Takuya, who sent him a grateful smile. There hung a comfortable silence between them as he carefully wiped off his roommate’s stomach.

 

Once he was done, he got up to put away the dirty towels when soft hands held him back, prompting him to sit down again. A wet towel dabbed his back, and Seyoung knew it was the one he had placed on Takuya’s forehead to help him cool off a bit. 

The wet towel stung on his scratches, but he was grateful the japanese man had taken the time to tend to the wounds he had created. He would have probably ignored them and regretted it afterwards.

His hands were incredibly tender as they treated the cuts on his back, and Seyoung could not stand the silence anymore.

 

“So… where does this leave us? What are we?”

 

Takuya’s hands stilled for a few moments, before resuming their work.

 

“I don’t know. Friends with benefits?”

 

He finished up cleaning, throwing the bloody towel on the pile of dirty ones in Seyoungs hands.

“Sounds good to me.”

 

Seyoung got up, eptying the bowl of water, setting it aside to wash later. The towels he threw in the laundry basket. Tomorrow was laundry day anyway.

 

When he returned to wish Takuya a good night, the japanese man sleepily patted the space beside him, immediately cuddling up to Seyoung the moment he lay down.

 

Protectively wrapping his arms around Takuya, he could not help but think that he could get used to this. And with those thoughts, they both drifted off to sleep.

 

\---


End file.
